Wicked X
by Fear-Wolfy
Summary: Sonic meets Wicked ! Sonic characters do the wicked musical. Drama, Love, Angst. OCS Welcome
1. No One Mourns The Wicked & Dear Old Shiz

Beginning Notes: *music play_*__ and Glinda dear, we're happy for you! As Press Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of Oz  
knows the story of your braverism:*_ BAIN TURN THAT OFF! IT NOT EVEN THE RIGHT SONG*cough* Now I do not own wicked nor do I own sonic! The only sonic characters that have part for sure is Amy as glinda (just pretend she is a good singer and I don't care if you like her or not!) Cream as midwife and Cosmo as Dorothy (ok for this part I will leave Lover as unknown until I can find someone to be the wizard!) and this all takes place in oz.

Note: I DON"T DO NOT OWN WICKED OR SONIC enjoy

Citizens gathered to celebrate the death of the wicked witch of the west just after Cosmo melted her by accidentally throwing a bucket of water in her direction. Here we meet Amy and learn the "official" story of the Wicked Witch's demise. As this story unfolds, remember things are not always what they seem.

CITIZENS OF OZ:  
Good news! She's dead!  
The Witch of the West is dead!  
The wickedest witch there ever was  
The enemy of all of us here in Oz  
Is Dead!  
Good news!  
Good news!

Sonic:  
(spoken) Look! It's Amy!

_Amy floats in from the sky(in a pink dress like the good witch)_  
AMY  
(spoken) Fellow Ozians:  
(sung) Let us be glad  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of you-know-who  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by  
Outlive a lie  
For you and I

Jet:  
No one mourns the Wicked

Rouge:  
No one cries "They won't return!"

Everyone:  
No one lays a lily on their grave

Knuckles:  
The good man scorns the Wicked!

All Females:  
Through their lives, our children learn

Everyone:  
What we miss, when we misbehave:

AMY:  
And Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're Wicked  
You're left only  
On your own

Everyone:  
Yes, Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked cry alone  
Nothing grows for the Wicked  
They reap only  
What they've sown

Sonic:

(spoken)

Amy, why dose wickedness happen?

Amy:

(spoken)

That's a good question.

Are people born Wicked? Or do they have  
Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had  
a father who just happed to be the governor of Munchkinland. She had a mother, as so many do:

(Flashback)

Strom:

(Spoken)

I am off to assembly, dear.

(Sings)  
How I hate to go and leave you lonely.

Wave:  
That's alright - it's only just one night.

Strom:  
But know that you're here in my heart  
While I'm out of your sight.

(Strom leave! Them Lover comes in)

Amy:  
(spoken)  
And like every family - they had their secrets...

LOVER:  
Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty  
I've got one more night left, here in town  
So have another drink of green elixir  
And we'll have ourselves a little mixer  
Have another swallow, little lady,  
And follow me down...

Amy:  
(spoken) And of course, from the moment she was born,  
she was - well – different

Cream:  
It's coming

Strom:  
Now?

Cream:  
The baby's coming

Strom:  
And how!

CREAM AND Strom:  
I see a nose  
I see a curl  
It's a healthy, perfect,  
Lovely, little –

CREAM:  
AAAHHH!!!!

Strom:  
(spoken) Sweet Oz!

Wave:  
(spoken) What is it? what's wrong?

CREAM:  
How can it be?

Strom:  
What does it mean?

CREAM:  
It's atrocious

Strom:  
It's obscene!

CREAM AND Strom:  
Like a froggy, ferny cabbage  
The baby is unnaturally

ALL  
Green!

Strom:  
(spoken) Take it away; (Yells)take it away!

(end flash-back)

Amy  
(spoken)  
So you see - it couldn't have been easy!

Everyone:  
No one mourns the Wicked!  
Now at last, she's dead and gone!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And Goodness knows  
We know what Goodness is  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone

Amy:  
She died alone:

Everyone:  
Woe to those  
Who spurn what Goodness is  
They are shown  
No one mourns the Wicked

Amy:  
Good news!

Everyone:  
No one mourns the Wicked!

Amy:  
Good news!

All and Amy:  
No one mourns the Wicked!  
Wicked!  
Wicked!

The Child Suffers an unhappy childhood, facing discrimination because of her skin color and being raised only her widowed father,

the Governor of Munckinland.

Amy:

Well, if there is no further questions I have much to attend to, what with the Wizard's

Unexpected departure.

Sonic:

Amy, is it true that you were her friend?

_Ozians gasp_

Amy:

Well. I…you see…um…yes

_Louder gasp_

Amy:

Well, it depends on what you mean by "friend". I did know her. This is, our paths did

Cross….at school.

Act 1

Scene 2- Dear Old Shiz

(Flashback)

_Scene fades. As students at shiz walk around. The green baby is now a teenager. _

STUDENTS:  
O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls  
The proudliest sight there is(Male: Sight there is)  
When grey and sere our hair hath turned  
We shall still revere the lessons learned  
(Females)In our days at dear old Shiz (Males: dear old Shiz)  
Our days at dear old

Amy:  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-ol:

STUDENTS AND Amy:  
Dear old Shiz-zzzz

_The students at Shiz University turn out to be quite unaccepting of a certain green-skinned freshman._

_Ending_ Notes: Ok! Here we good.

Who is the green girl. Why did I pick wicked of all thing and who will make a green female OC? Find out next time on Wicked X


	2. Dear Old Shiz 2 & The Wizard and I

Beginning Notes: Thank you SoujaGurl She is letting me Borrow Ebony, Abbie, and Karen! They belong to her and her only.

I OWN NOTHING outside of BAIN

Bain as Narrator

Ebony as Elphaba (aka the wicked witch)

Abbie as Nessarosa (Elphaba's sister)

And Karen as Pfanee and Shen Shen(I don't see any reason to have two people playing them because they don't do that much ! sorry SoujaGurl Karen Wont be used much at all for all of Wicked X ! I'm sorry but she the only person that matched them!)

Ok here's what the look like!

Ebony: Female, Age: 19. Looks: _Green Echidna with gray eyes. Short head fur. Wearing Grey baggy pants, blue top and a bow in hair. _

Abbie: Female, Age: 16. Looks: _pale tan fur Hedgehog with Blue eyes. Black hair that goes up to waist. White dress with black mid-section_

Karen: Female, Age: 14. Looks:Brown_ fur, blue eyes, black braids (braids are smaller than locks which most echidnas' have & therefore there are more). Commonly seen wearing black jeans, a white striped shirt with a bow on it & gold studs with a few bracelets._

Chapter 2: Dear Old Shiz 2 & The Wizard and I

_Strom Wheels Abbie to the front of the school with Ebony following close behide._

Ebony: What are you looking at? Okay, let's get this over with. No, I am not seasick,

yes, I have always been green and no, I did not chew grass as a child.

Strom: Ebony, stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm sending you here for one reason…

Ebony: Yes, father, I know, to look after Abbie who happens to be a perfectly normal color

Strom: For my precious little girl, a girt that befits the future governor of Munchinland

_Strom hands her a pair of shoes_

Strom: Ebony, take care of your sister and try not to talk so much!

_Strom kisses Abbie on the head then leaves_

Abbie nervously says: Ebony

Ebony: Well, what could he have gotten me..I clash with everything!

_Madame Vanilla enters_

Vanilla: Welcome new students! I am Mme. Vanilla, headmistress here at Shiz

University. Now, for room assignments…

Mme. Vanilla: Yes, of course! You must be Abbie, the governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have!

Ebony: I'm the other daughter, Ebony. I'm just beautifully tragic.

Vanilla: Yes, yes, I'm sure you're very bright.

Amy: (to her friends) Bright? She's practically phosphorescent!

_Her friends laugh_

Bain:

Madame Vanilla, the headmistress of Shiz, has decided that since Ebony's younger

Sister, Abbie, is in a wheelchair and the favorite daughter of Governor Thropp, it

Would be best for her to share her private suite. Ebony is angry, as she has always

Looked after her sister. When Vanilla tries to wheel Abbie away, Ebony uses her

Uncontrollable powers to bring her sister back to her. This impress Vanilla, who

Notes that Ebony's talents may be of use to the Wizard of Oz and she promises to give

Ebony private sorcery lessons.

Scene 3-The Wizard and I

Madame Vanilla:(RECTATIVE)  
(spoken)  
Oh, Miss Ebony  
(sung)  
Many years I have waited  
For a gift like yours to appear  
Why, I predict the Wizard  
Could make you his  
Magic grand vizier!  
My dear, my dear  
I'll write at once to the Wizard  
Tell him of you in advance  
With a talent like yours, dear  
There is a defint-ish chance  
If you work as you should  
You'll be making good:

Ebony:  
Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me meet the Wizard  
If I make good  
So I'll make good;

When I meet the Wizard,  
Once I prove my worth,  
And then I meet the Wizard  
What I've waited for since,  
(Spoken: Since birth!)  
And with all his Wizard wisdom,  
By my looks, he won't be blinded.  
Do you think the Wizard is (Spoken: dumb?)  
Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?  
(Spoken: No!) He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A girl of whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
The Wizard and I:

Once I'm with the Wizard  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with the Wizard  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No father is not proud of you,  
No sister acts ashamed  
And all of Oz has to love you  
When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed  
And this gift or this curse  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand in hand -  
The Wizard and I!

And one day, he'll say to me, "Ebony,  
A girl who is so superior,  
Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your verdigris.  
Would it be all right by you  
If I de-greenify you?"

And though of course,  
That's not important to me.  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and I;  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and...

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do with me!

And I'll stand there with the Wizard,  
Feeling things I've never felt.  
And though I'd never show it,  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life,  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die.  
Held in such high esteem.  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Oz's favorite team;  
The Wizard  
And I!!!!

Ending Notes: ok Here you go! Ok! Who wants to give me a OC to play Boq: an unusually tall Munckin with eyes for Glinda(so the only thing I need for him it for him to be unusually tall)

And (is a peofessor at the school who is a talking goat(so I don't really care what they are just some kinda of animal that makes nosy)

Thank you all again!

_**Name:**__ Karen 'Chi-Chi' the Echidna_

_**Age:**__ 12-14_

**Abilities**: _Normal Form__: Can make swords appear, has a Mallet with huge spikes on the end called the Parra-Parra Mallet. Can copy abilities. Normally uses her dual blade Katana sword, Queen Machete & Gaia Sword/Dark Gaia._

_Chaos Form__: Can use different chaos abilities. Can shape-shift. Has two moves called 'chaos Gale' ( Can control wind for a while), and 'chaos torrent' (Can control water) on both form she is able to fly using wings._

**Appearance:**

_Normal__:Brown fur, blue eyes, black braids (braids are smaller than locks which most echidnas' have & therefore there are more). Commonly seen wearing black jeans, a white striped shirt with a bow on it & gold studs with a few bracelets. Also wears white air shoes. Blue Skirt + Top (different style)_

_Chaos Form__: (On Chaos Gale) Pale Brown fur, Grey eyes. Black strapless top with purple streak. Matching skirt. (On Chaos Torrent) White fur, silver eyes. Blue skirt + Tunic. Wings on both._

_**Personality:**_

_Normal:__ Beats almost everyone at arm wrestling. Loves to eat, swim, tease people & read. ADORES kids. ADORES traveling. Doesn't like getting saved/captured._

_Chaos Form__: Very tough, Very mean. Kicks major Butt. Not overly confident. Plans almost everything. Acts a lot like Shadow. Very irritated when captured. All work no play person (not even remotely like me)._

_**Likes**__: Ice-cream, pizza e.t.c. Cooking. Playing on games. Experimenting. _

_**Dislikes:**__ Eggman, Lovesick twits. People who chase people that obviously don't like them & don't want to be chased. Caviar. Snobs._

_**Other Info:**__ Has an Angel choas named Crumpet(best friends with Olivia's hero choas Snuffles). Friends with Olivia the Ferret, Sam the Fox, Jessica the Rabbit, & Chris the Cat. Loves peanuts & Bagels. No crushes(depending on who's story). Is Knuckles cousin (my stories sometimes)._

.

**SONIC**

Abbie- _Age: 16._

_Full Name: Abbie Fawna Gail._

_Species: Hedgehog._

_Gender: Female_

_Personality: She's sweet, Not easily scared, kind. CAn't tollerate people who act like babies. Smacks people who act stupid._

_Likes: Cherries, bumble bees. Syrup. Dandelions & Tulips._

_Dislikes: Eggman. Roses (Sometimes because its the flower her friend gave her before she lost him)._

_Appearance: pale tan fur. Blue eyes. Black hair that goes up to waist. (Casual) wearing black trackies + Blue hood. (Princess) White dress with black mid-section. (Chaos) Goes completely white in white gown._

_Abilities: Skilled swords woman. Energy balls. Storm Gail (only when immensly angry)_

_Other Info: Princess of Cubis. Has a brown choas named Syrup that turns into a Contros when she is in Cubis. She lost her best friends when she was 7 and __he__ (so it isn't Ebony) was 10._

Ebony- _Age: 19_

_Full Name: Ebony May._

_Species: Echidna_

_Gender: Female_

_Personality: Bubbly, cocky(sometimes), for no apparent reason loves pickles :3_

_Likes: Martial Arts. Cakes. Eating._

_Dislikes: Knuckles(or does she...). Eggman._

_Appearance: Green Echidna with gray eyes. Short head fur. (Casual) Wearing Grey baggy pants, blue top and a bow in hair. (Other) Green dress with blue bow in hair._

_Abilities: Wind burn (wind + fire tornadoes.)_

_Other Info: Abbie's best friend and former lady-in-waiting. Often mistaken for being blind._


	3. What Is This Feeling

Beginning Notes: Thank you all again! I don't have much to say to injoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

Bain:

Amy is jealous and takes an immediate dislike to Ebony; Ebony takes a similar

Dislike to Amy. However, they must try and deal with the fact that they are now…

Roommates.

Amy and Ebony writing letter to there families.

Amy:  
(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle:

Ebony:  
(spoken) My dear Father:

BOTH:  
There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:

Ebony:  
But of course, I'll care for Abbie:

Amy:  
But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH:  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
(Spoken:) Yes  
(sung)

There's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is:

Amy:  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

Ebony:  
Pink

Amy:  
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?

Ebony:  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;

Amy:  
My pulse is rushing;

Ebony:  
My head is reeling;

Amy:  
My face is flushing;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Amy:  
For your face;

Ebony:  
Your voice;

Amy:  
Your clothing;

BOTH:  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Every little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

STUDENTS:  
Dear Amy, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Amy, you're a martyr!

Amy:  
Well; these things are sent to try us!

STUDENTS:  
Poor Amy, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh

STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):  
Loathing Unadulterated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
every little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!

ALL:  
Loathing!

STUDENTS:  
loathing

BOTH:  
There's a strange exhilaration

STUDENTS:  
loathing

BOTH:  
In such total detestation

STUDENTS:  
loathing

BOTH:  
It's so pure, so strong

STUDENTS:  
So strong!

BOTH:  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...

STUDENS (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing  
For forever...

STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you  
loathing you  
My whole Life long!

STUDENTS:  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Ebony:  
Boo!

Amy:  
AH!

Ebony:( walks away laughing)

Ending Notes: I still need a Dr.D and a Boq! I will not be posting for a few days! Because my Prom is in a few days! Thank you for reviewing!


	4. Something Bad

Beginning Notes: Sadly I haven't not gotten any e-mails for a week! So that means I haven't gotten any OCS for Boq! So I'll have to want until someone sends in someone for him! Or I will have to just quit this story! And that goes for 'High School Never Ends' Too! But I am starting a new story some that I may ask for only two or four OCS only and they will need to be human! Thanks for reading! (oh by the way I didn't really think this story throw when I started it so let put it this way animals rule the world and human are rare to see! I hope Everyone that reads this story has seem the wicked play because if you haven't you wont understand most of this!)

P.s. as you will learn in later Ch. If human are keep in cages they'll will never learn to talk and will turn to animals(just go with it please)

I OWN NOTHING

Ch. 4 Something Bad

Bain:

Dr. Finitevus, a Human and Shiz University's only Human professor, is teaching history

Class when it is interrupted by an anti-Human slogan on the back of his blackboard.

Dr. Finitevus: Okay class, settle down…Miss Ami

Amy: It's AMY with a 'Y'

Dr. Finitevus: Excuse me…Ami. Class as you know, I am the sole remaining

Human on the faculty. The token goats, as it were. But it wasn't always this way. Once upon a time you could walk down the halls and see a woman explicating a sonnet or a man solving an equation…

_Dr.F turns over the blackboard and sees _

**HUMANS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD **

DR.F: **who is responsible for this?! Class dismissed!**

_All students leave except for Ebony_

Ebony: _reading the board aloud _"Humans should be seen and not heard…"

You shouldn't let statements like that bother you, I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't.

Dr.F: (spoken) Oh, Miss Ebony - The things one hears these  
days. Dreadful things:  
(sung) I've heard of an Ox A professor from Quox  
No longer permitted to teach  
Who has lost all powers of speech  
And an Owl in Munchkin Rock  
A vicar with a thriving flock  
Forbidden to preach  
Now he can only screech!  
Only rumors - but still -  
Enough to give pause  
To anyone with paws  
Something bad is happening in Oz:

Ebony  
Something bad? Happening in Oz?

Dr.F  
Under the surface  
Behind the scenes  
Something baaaaaaad:  
(spoken) Sorry: "Bad":

Ebony (spoken) Doctor Finitevus - If something bad is happening  
to the Human, someone's got to tell the Wizard.  
That's why we have a Wizard!  
(sung) So nothing bad:

Finitevus  
(spoken) I hope you're right!

BOTH  
Nothing all that bad:

Finitevus  
Nothing truly baaaaaad.  
(spoken) Sorry: "Bad":

Ebony  
It couldn't happen here  
In Oz:

Ending Notes: ok! Um.. the part were it says "I've heard of an Ox A professor from Quox No longer permitted to teach Who has lost all powers of speech And an Owl in Munchkin Rock A vicar with a thriving flock Forbidden to preach Now he can only screech! Only rumors - but still - Enough to give pause To anyone with paws Something bad is happening in Oz:" I couldn't think anything I could do to change it so I left it alone! Ok! Thanks for reading and please send in and OC for boq!


	5. Shadow

Beginning Notes: still now OC"S been sent to me! So boq is being played by Vector The Crocodile! And I've gave it a few months for everyone to send in something! But the show must go on! So here the next CH. Finally! Lol I got a new story coming out soon NO OC's For it's and I Don't Care if it gets hated on it's just something I have to post!

I Own NOTHING! Ex. Bain

Cp. 5 Shadow

**Vector**: Uh, Miss Amy, I know I'm just a Crocodile, but crocodile's have feelings too,

And I've been trying to tell you mine, for you. But sometimes it's it seems like you don't even know I'm there.

**Amy:** That's not true, Victor.

**Vector: **it's Vector.

Victor, do you who that is? That's Shadow Tiggular, the Winke Prince whose reputation is so scandalacious!

**Amy**: (to Shadow) Were you looking for something or someone?

**Shadow : **Uhhh, yea…history…class? I don't know…somewhere!?

**Vector: **History building is way over there, my friend!

**Amy:** That class just ended!!!

**Shadow: **Oh, Perfect timing! So, uh, what does one do for fun around here?

**Amy: **Nothing really… until now…

**Vector: **We've been studying!

**Shadow: **Well, I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately, I'm up to the task.


	6. Dancing Through Life

Beginning Notes: I OWN NOTHING

Ch. 6 **Dancing Through Life**

**Shadow:**  
The trouble with school is  
They always try to teach the wrong lesson  
Believe me, I've been kicked out  
Of enough of them to know  
They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow  
But I say: why invite stress in?  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live "the unexamined life":

Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can sluff it off as I do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through

Dancing through life  
Swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool  
Life is fraught-less  
When you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try  
Never look foolish  
Dancing through life  
Mindless and careless  
Make sure you're where less  
Trouble is rife  
Woes are fleeting  
Blows are glancing  
When you're dancing  
Through life:  
(spoken) So - what's the most swankified place in town?

**Amy**:  
(spoken) That would be the Ozdust Ballroom.

**Shadow:**  
(spoken) Sounds perfect.  
(sung) Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
We'll meet there later tonight  
We can dance till it's light  
Find the prettiest girl:  
Give 'er a whirl:  
Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
Come on - follow me  
You'll be happy to be there:

*Student come out of the class at the end of class and start singing and dancing!)

**Student: **  
Dancing through life  
Down at the Ozdust

**Shadow:**  
If only because dust  
Is what we come to:

**student**  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life

**Shadow**  
So keep dancing through:

**Vector**  
(spoken) Miss Amy- I hope you'll save at least one  
dance for me. I'll be right there. Waiting. Allnight.

**Amy**(spoken) Oh - that's so kind. But you know what would  
be even kinder?  
(sung) See that tragic'ly beautiful girl  
The one in the chair  
It seems so unfair  
We should go on a spree  
And not she  
Gee -  
I know someone would be my hero  
If that someone were to go invite her:

**vector **  
(spoken) Well, maybe - I could invite her!

**Amy: **Oh, Vick, really?  
You would do that for me?

**Vector**  
(spoken) I would do anything for you, Miss Amy:

**Amy**  
(spoken) So:

**Shadow**  
(spoken) So I'll be picking you up around eight?

**Amy**(spoken) After all -  
(sung) Now that we've met one another

**Shadow and Amy**  
It's clear - we deserve each other

**Amy: **You're perfect:

**Shadow**  
You're perfect:

BOTH  
So we're perfect together  
Born to be forever  
Dancing through life:

_Scene fades to Ebony and Abbie_

**Abbie**  
(spoken) Oh, Ebony - isn't it wonderful?  
(sung) Fin'lly, for this one night  
I'm about to have a fun night  
With this Munchkin boy  
Amy found for me  
And I only wish there were  
Something I could do for her  
To repay her  
Ebony, see?  
We deserve each other  
And Amy helped it come true  
We deserve each other,  
Me and Vector:  
(spoken) Ebony, please try to understand:

**Ebony **  
I do:

_Scene changes to Amy, Karen. Ebony remains on the other side of hall. The ugly black witch hat is pass from Karen to Amy as she moves forward toward Ebony._

**Ebony**  
(spoken) Amy- my sister and I were talking about you  
just now-

**Amy**  
(spoken) And I was just talking about you! I thought you  
might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!  
(sung) It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think?  
You know - black is this year's pink  
You deserve each other  
This hat and you  
You're both so smart  
You deserve each other  
So here, out of the goodness of my heart:

_Amy and friends laugh hysterically and exit. Ebony exits opposite shaking her head and smiling._

_Vector and Abbie enter awkwardly holding hands._

_(everyone in the halls is dancing)_

**Vector**  
(spoken) Listen Abbie

**Abbie**  
(spoken) Yes?

**Vector**  
Uh - Abbbie  
I've got something to confess, a  
Reason why, well -  
Why I asked you here tonight  
Now I know it isn't fair:

**Abbie**  
(spoken) Oh, Vector , I know why.

**Vector **  
(spoken) You do?

**Abbie**  
It's because I'm in this chair  
And you felt sorry for me  
Well - isn't that right?

**Vector**  
(spoken) No! No! It's because: because:  
(sung) Because you are so beautiful!

**Abbie**  
Oh, Vector, I think you're wonderful!  
And we deserve each other  
Don't you see, this is our chance?  
We deserve each other  
Don't we, Vector?

**Vector**  
(spoken) You know what?  
(sung) Let's dance:

**Abbie**  
(spoken) What?!

**Vector**  
Let's dance!

_(they join in with everyone else and dance)_

**ALL the students**  
Dancing through life  
Down at the Ozdust  
If only because dust  
Is what we come to!  
And the strange thing:  
Your life could end up changing  
While you're dancing  
Through!

Bain:_ At the dance, Amy is surprised by the appearance of Madame Villain, who gives her a training wand and tells her Ebony insisted she be included in the sorcery seminar. Ebony arrives wearing the hideous hat that Amy had given her, only to be ridiculed and laughed at. Neavertheless, she defiantly proceeds to dance alone and without any music. Feeling guilty, Amy joins Ebony on the dance floor, marking the start of a new friendship between the two. _


	7. Popular

Beginning Notes: I know it's been forever, but I'm going to finishes this story over the next week or two so I don't have to worry about it!

I OWN NOTHING!

Act 1

Scene 9- Popular

Bain: (if your forgotten he is the narrator): After the dance Amy and Ebony talk in their room. Ebony reveals that her father hates her because of her green skin and that he had forced her mother to eat milk flowers to ensure that Abbie was not born the same Unfortunately, the milk flowers caused Abbie to be born early, crippling her, and their mother had died in childbirth.

(Lights up on new scene)

Amy:

But that was the milk-flowers fault, not yours! Oh, look it's tomorrow, Ebey…do you mind if I call you Ebey?

Ebony:

Well, it's a little perky.

Amy:  
(Spoken)  
Ebony, now that we're friends, i've decided to make you my new project!

Ebony:  
(Spoken)  
you really don't have to do that...

Amy:  
(Spoken)  
i know, that's what makes me so nice!

(Sung)  
whenever i see someone less fortunate than i,  
and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than i?  
my tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
and when someone needs a makeover,  
i simply have to take over!  
i know i know exactly what they need!

and even in your case,  
though it's the toughest case i've yet to face,  
don't worry, i'm determined to succeed!  
follow my lead,  
and yes indeed, you will be...

POPULAR! you're gonna be popular!  
i'll teach you the propper ploys,  
when you talk to boys,  
little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!  
i'll show you what shoes to wear!  
how to fix your hair!  
everthing that really counts to be...

POPULAR! i'll help you be popular!  
you'll hang with the right cohorts,  
you'll be good at sports,  
know the slang you've got to know.  
so let's start,  
'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!

don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
think of it as personality dialysis,  
now that i've chosen to become a  
pal, a sister and advisor,  
there's nobody wiser!  
not when it comes to...

POPULAR! i know about popular.  
and with an assist from me,  
to be who you'll be,  
instead of dreary who you were...uh, are.  
there's nothing that can stop you,  
from becoming popular... lar...

la la, la la!  
we're gonna make you pop-u-lar!

when i see depressing creatures,  
with unprepossessing features,  
i remind them on their own behalf  
to - think - of  
celebrated heads of state,  
or specially great communicators!  
did they have brains or knowledge?  
don't make me laugh!

they were POPULAR!  
please! it's all about popular.  
it's not about aptitude,  
it's the way you're viewed,  
so it's very shrewd to be,  
very very popular like ME!

(Spoken)  
why, miss Ebony, look at you. you're beautiful!

Ebony:  
(Spoken)  
i, i have to go...

Amy:  
(Spoken)  
you're welcome...

(Sung)  
and though you protest,  
your disinterest,  
i know clandestinly,  
you're gonna' grin and bear it!  
you're new found popularity!  
ah!

la la, la la!  
you'll be popular!  
just not quite as popular as ME!

(Ending Notes: every thing is being posted at once so the will be no more ending or beginning notes)


	8. The Lion CubI'm Not That Girl

I OWN NOTING!

Act 1

Scene 10-The Lion Cub/I'm Not That Girl

(_Scene changes to classroom_)

Dr. Finitevus:This is my last day at Shiz. I am no longer permitted to teach…

_Mme. Vanilla enters trying to appear sincere_

Mme. Vanilla: Dr. Finitevus, I am dreadfully sorry….(turns to side) take him away.

_Two men in lab coats begin dragging __Dr. Finitevus__ away_

Dr. Finitevus: They are not telling you the whole truth…remember that!

Scientist: Come on, Human!

Bain: As the evil Ozian officials take Dr. Finitevus away, the new history teacher arrives with a frightened lion cub in a cage, revealing the Humans that are kept in cages will never learn to speak. Outraged, Ebony casts a spell that causes everyone to go into involuntary gyrantions. Together, Ebony and Shadow steal the cub and set it free in the woods. There is hint of romance between the two, but Shadow leaves embarrassed. Ebony regrets that it would be impossible for someone like Shadow to love someone like her.

Ebony:  
Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl


	9. The Wizard

I OWN NOTHING

Act 1

Scene 11-The Wizard

Mme. Vanilla: Miss Ebony, there you are!

Ebony: Madame Vanilla…

Mme. Vanilla: Oh, Miss Ebony, I finally heard back from the Wizard!

Ebony: The Wizard?

Vanilla: yes, he wishes to meet you!

Ebony: he asked for me?

Vanilla: Yes! Oz-speed, my dear. Make me proud!

Ebony: I will, I'll try.

_Scene changes_

Bain: At the train station, Amy and Shadow see Ebony off to the Emerald City, Amy has complained to Ebony that Shadow's affections toward her seem to be waning.

Shadow: Ebony, I'm happy for you.

Amy: Yes, we are both so happy.

Shadow: Uh, listen…I've been thinking…about that lion cub and…everything. I think about that day a lot.

Ebony: Really? So do I.

Amy: Me Too!

_Shadow and Ebony look at her like she crazy_

Bain: In an attempt to get Shadow's attention away from Ebony, Amy announces that she will change her to "Ami" in honor of Dr. Finitevus's, persistent mispronunciation. Shadow dose not appear to notice and, feeling bad for Amy, Ebony invites her along to see the Wizard.

Ebony:  
(spoken) Come with me.

Amy: Where?

Ebony: To the Emerald City.

Amy: Really?

TOURISTS:  
One short day  
In the Emerald City

Amy:  
(spoken) Oh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!

TOURISTS:  
One short day  
In the Emerald City

One short day:  
In the Emerald City  
One short day  
Full of so much to do  
Ev'ry way  
That you look in the city  
There's something exquisite  
You'll want to visit  
Before the day's through

Ebony:  
There are buildings as tall as Quoxwood trees!

Amy:  
Dress salons!

Ebony:  
Libraries!

Amy:  
Palaces!

Ebony:  
Museums!

BOTH:  
A hundred strong  
There are wonders like I've never seen

Amy:  
It's all grand

Ebony:  
It is all green!

BOTH:  
And I think we've found the place where we belong!  
I wanna be  
In this hoi polloi

Ebony:  
So I'll be back for good someday

BOTH:  
To make my life and make my way  
But for today, we'll wander and enjoy:

ALL:  
One short day  
In the Emerald City  
One short day  
To have a lifetime of fun  
One short day

BOTH:  
And we're warning the city  
Now that we're in here  
You'll know we've been here

ALL  
Before we are done!

Amy:  
(spoken) Ebony - come on - we'll be late for Wizomania!

WIZOMANIA CHORUS:  
Who's the mage  
Whose major itinerary  
Is making all Oz merrier?  
Who's the sage  
Who's sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?  
Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning  
Has all of Oz honeymooning?  
Woo - oo -oo  
Wizn't he wonderful?  
(Our wonderful Wizard!)

AUDIENCE WIZOMANIA CHORUS  
One short day Who's the mage  
In the Emerald City Whose major itinerary  
One short day Is making all Oz merrier  
To have a lifetime Whose the sage who  
Of fun Sagely sailed in to save  
What a way Our posteriors  
To be seeing the city:

Ebony AND Amy  
Where so many roam to  
We'll call it home, too  
And then, just like now  
We can say:  
We're just two friends

Ebony  
Two good friends

Amy  
Two best friends

TOURISTS  
Sharing one wonderful  
One short...

GUARD  
(spoken) The Wizard will see you now!

ALL:  
Day!


	10. A Sentimental Man

I OWN NOTHING!

Act 1

Scene 12- Sentimental Man

_A large head is rolled onstage…it speaks to the two…voice booming_

Wizard: I am Oz, the great and terrible! Who are you and why do you seek me?

Amy: Say something! (To Ebony)

Ebony: Uh, Ebony…you terribleness!

_He speaks normally_

Wizard: Oh, Ebony, is that you? I didn't realize. *_He climbs out of the head.*_

Bain: The Wizard immediately reveals his true self and invites Ebony to join him as his personal assistant.

Ebony: I am so happy to meet you.

WIZARD; Good! "Cause that's what I love best…making people happy!

(sings)  
I am a sentimental man  
Who always longed to be a father  
That's why I do the best I can  
To treat each citizen of Oz as a son -  
Or daughter  
So Ebony, I'd like to raise you high  
'Cuz I think everyone deserves  
The chance to fly  
And helping you with your ascent al-  
Lows me to feel so parental  
For I am a sentimental man

Amy: Madame Vanilla?

Wizard: I believe you are well-acquainted with my new Press Secretary

Ebony: Press Secretary?

Vanilla: Yes, dearies, I've risen up in the world. You'll fine the Wizard is a very generous man. If you do something for him, he'll do much for you.

Ebony: What do you want me to do?

Bain: As a test, he asks that she give his Monkey servant, Chistery, the ability to fly using the Grammerie, an ancient book of spells. Ebony demonstrates her innate magical talent and successfully gives Chistery wings.

Ebony: AHVEN, TATEY, TATEY, ANVEN, AH, TAY, ATUM

Bain: The Wizard then reveals an entire cage full of monkeys who now have wings because of Ebony's spell, and remarks that they will make good spies to report any subversive Animals activity.

_Wizard and Vanilla are very excited. Amy shocked, Ebony horrified._

Ebony: Spies? You can't read this book at all! Can you? That's why you need enemies, and cages, and spies, You have no real power.

Bain: Realizing that she has been used and that the Wizard has no power of his own, Ebony runs away with the Grimmerie, pursued by Amy and the palace guards.


	11. Defying Gravity

____

I OWN NOTHING

Act 1

Scene 13- Defying Gravity

Amy:(spoken)  
Ebony, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!  
I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now!  
(sung)I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever,  
I hope you think you're clever!

ELPHABA: (spoken)  
I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy, too.  
(sung)I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition.  
BOTH:(sung)  
So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy, right now!  
GLINDA: (spoken)  
Elphie, listen to me! Just, say you're sorry.  
(sung)  
You can still be with the Wizard, what you've worked and waited for. You can't have all you ever wanted!  
ELPHABA: (spoken)  
I know.  
(sung)  
And I don't want it.  
(spoken)  
No,  
(sung)  
I can't want it anymore.  
Something has changed within me.  
Something is not the same.  
I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.  
Too late for second-guessing.  
Too late to go back to sleep!  
It's time to trust my instincts.  
Close my eyes, and leap!  
It's time to try defying gravity.  
I think I'll try defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!  
GLINDA: (sung)  
Can't I make you understand.  
You're having delusions of grandeur!  
ELPHABA: (sung)  
I'm through accepting limits,  
'Cuz someone says they're so!  
Some things I cannot change,  
but 'till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
losing love, I guess I've lost!  
Well, if that's love, it comes at much to high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye!  
I'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!  
(spoken)  
Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do. Together,  
(sung)  
Unlimited. Together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been.  
Glinda, things the way we planned 'em.  
GLINDA: (sung)  
If we work in tandem:  
BOTH: (sung)  
There's no fight we cannot win.  
Just you and I defying gravity!  
With you and I, defying gravity,  
ELPHABA:(sung)  
They'll never bring us down.  
(spoken)  
Well, are you coming?  
GLINDA:(sung)  
I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this.  
ELPHABA: (spoken)  
You too.  
(sung)  
I hope it brings you bliss,  
BOTH: (sung)  
I really hope you get it,  
And you don't live to regret it!  
I hope you're happy in the end!  
I hope you're happy, my friend!  
ELPHABA: (sung)  
So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo,  
At least I'm flying free.  
To those who'd ground me,  
Take a message back from me:  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity!  
I'm flying high,  
Defying gravity!  
And soon I'll match them in renown.  
And nobody in, all of Oz.  
No Wizard that there is or was.  
Is ever gonna bring me down!  
GLINDA: (sung)  
I hope you're happy!  
CITIZENS OF OZ: (sung)  
Look at her, she's wicked!  
(shouted)  
Get her!  
ELPHABA: (sung)  
Bring me  
CITIZENS OF OZ: (sung)  
No one mourns the wicked!  
ELPHABA: (sung)  
down!  
CITIZENS OF OZ: (sung)  
So we've got to bring her  
ELPHABA: (sung)  
Aaahhhhhhh!  
CITIZENS OF OZ:(sung)  
Down!

Bain: Ebony rinsed into the sky to the broomstick, promising to fight the Wizard.

END OF ACT 1


End file.
